theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Forrester Dominguez
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Nicole Avant is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Reign Edwards since 2015. Storylines Nicole is the younger sister of Maya Avant, and the younger daughter of Julius and Vivienne Avant. She arrived in L.A., at the door of Rick Forrester's office in Forrester Creations, asking Ivy Forrester and Caroline Spencer for Maya Avant. Ivy asked who she was and Nicole stated she was Nicole Avant, Maya's lttle sister. But Maya seems tensed and nervous every time she sees Nicole around. Rick then offers that Nicole stay at the mansion after she had a falling out with her roommate. Nicole accepts the offer, but Maya still seems unsure. Nicole admits to Maya that she knows Maya's secret and that she hasn't told Rick. Maya confronts Nicole about what she has over her head saying she hasn't done anything wrong and that Rick knows everything about her. Nicole then reveals that Maya's real name is Myron and she is actually Nicole's brother, revealing that Maya is a transgender woman. Nicole stated she found Maya's birth certificate tucked away that said Myron Avant. She at first assumed her parents lost a baby, but realized it had Maya's birthdate and said they gender was male. Maya admit she changed it and was born male but crossed over so her outside could match her inside. After that she ran away and her parents didn't mention anything of her. Nicole stated she didn't come to L.A. to blackmail her or cause trouble. She just wants to get to know her sister, who is kicking her out. Maya agreed to tell Rick until or when he proposes. Maya made Nicole promise she can't tell anybody until she tells Rick herself. Rick noticed the tension between Maya and Nicole and explained he allowed Nicole to move in for them to get closer. If they can't get along, they'd help her move into an apartment. Nicole asked Maya if she wanted her to life and Maya let her stay. Nicole saw Forrester's photographer, Oliver Jones, having a photoshoot of models and asked him if he'd give her a shot at being one but Oliver stated she has to get permission from Rick or Maya. Nicole arrived at Rick's office to see Maya who was talking with Carter Walton, who assured her he's there for her. Maya was nervous that Nicole might slip something about her pecret to Carter. Nicole stated this and demanded an audition as one of Forrester's models. Carter stopped by Oliver's office and Oliver brought up Maya's sister, Nicole, who wanted to be a model but is a college student. Carter confided in him that she dropped out of UCLA. Carter realized that's why Nicole went to see Maya. Carter overheard Maya and Nicole talking about Maya's secret she's not telling Rick and Nicole blurted out that Maya was born a male. After Nicole left, Carter entered Rick's office to talk to Maya. Carter was enraged that they were involved and engaged and Maya never told him! Maya convinced Carter not to tell Rick until he proposes. Wyatt Spencer, Liam Spencer, and Ivy Forrester tried coming up with ways to remove Rick from his CEO position. Wyatt listened in on Maya and Nicole discussing something about a big secret that could ruin Rick's career and Forrester Creations. Wyatt informs this to Liam, Ivy, Bill and Katie. Wyatt casually approaches Nicole and starts conversation with her. Nicole is delighted and when Wyatt asked questions about Rick and Maya, he saw Nicole tense up. Nicole claimed to have to be somewhere as an excuse. Nicole stated to Maya she really likes Wyatt and that he's handsome and nice. Wyatt purposely ran into Nicole again, and promised her a position as a jewelry model which she gladly accepted, making Maya a little thoughtful. Wyatt brought Nicole to his beach house and Nicole put on upbeat dancing music and convinced Wyatt to make some margaritas. Wyatt kept insisting that Nicole can be open to him about secrets and she can trust him. Wyatt continuously questioned life with Rick and Maya. Nicole began to get suspicious and asked a secret about him. Wyatt admit until a couple of years ago, he didn't know he was a Spencer, and the son of Bill Spencer, whom his mother kept from him all these years claiming he died. As Wyatt kept insisting confidence, Nicole asked him how her hands looked, Wyatt stated they are very beautiful like her. Nicole stated they would look better with rings on it, and Wyatt stated he's still married for a couple more months, then making it a joke realizing she meant for the jewelry line. Nicole asked about his marriage and Wyatt which he averted. Nicole asked if he was married long and Wyatt stated he hasn't but she's the first woman in his house since Hope left and she still managed to get a laugh out of him. Wyatt asked about Rick and Nicole questioned why he wants to know so much about him. Wyatt explained he works at Forrester and wants to know him as much as possible. Wyatt stated he seems a like a tyrant. Wyatt explained that after he came back from Milan trying to work things out with his ex-wife, Hope, Rick's sister, he asked him to get down on his knees and beg. Nicole walked out of the room and Wyatt got on his phone. Nicole returned and stated she called a cab when Wyatt stated he wants her to stay and kissed her. Wyatt took Nicole on the Spencer jet on a trip to San Francisco. Wyatt kept insisting confidence when Nicole stated she had a secret. She began to say "Maya is..." Wyatt questioned Maya and Nicole backed away. Nicole met up with Carter being very enthusiastic about hanging out with one of Bill Spencer's sons on a jet. When Nicole brought up the confidence, Carter questioned if she told Wyatt about Maya when Maya arrived. Nicole stated she never would and Wyatt told her his Spencer family secret. Maya questioned that and Nicole stated his not realizing he's a Spencer. Wyatt arranged another date with Nicole and after he kept insisting honesty and confidence she admit to him that Maya, born Myron, is a transgender. Wyatt was speechless and Nicole explained she doesn't want anything bad to happen to Maya and hopes Rick stays with her. Wyatt promised to keep his word when Liam barged in after eavesdropping outside. Wyatt stated to Liam the huge secret that he wants all of Spencer to exploit. When Nicole read Spencer Publication's headlines she arrived in Rick's office as everybody else was frantic. Rick was proposing to Maya in Big Bear Cabin and Maya was supposed to be telling him the secret. When Eric accused Ridge of alligning with Bill, Nicole admit she told Wyatt and she really regrets it. Rick was upset but very understanding. Maya was upset that he saw her as an embarrassment and grabbed her bag and got in the car. Rick pounded on the car trying to talk things out by Maya drove off. Rick got in his car and raced after her on the roadside. Rick called Maya from his car and Maya declined. He called her again and she picked up crying. Rick apologized and asked for her to pull over. Maya asked him if he still loves her and wants to be her husband. The call ended. Rick had crashed his car off the road. Maya thought Rick was done with her and moved into her old apartment at Dayzee's. Maya was on a laptop typing her resignation to Forrester, sending it. Nicole arrived at her apartment. Nicole explained she told Wyatt and Maya was a little upset but forgave her. Nicole asked Maya if Rick walked away from her and she said she walked away from him. When the headlines came out, Nicole was very upset with Wyatt and stated she could never trust him again. Nicole stated she needed to speak to Rick privately. Rick explained he couldn't get the chance to answer because his car crashed. Nicole told him that Maya's at her old apartment at Dayzee's. Rick dressed up as a waiter in the same tye dye shirt asking Maya for her order. Rick explained the story to Maya and that he still loves her. Maya claims she was leaving town but Rick convinced her to stay while he had a business meeting to go to. Rick and Maya stayed together. Maya attended the internship meeting for Forrester. Pam explained to her that this meeting is for interns which Nicole stated she's applying for. Nicole sat down next to a young man named Zende Dominguez Forrester as they started talking. Zende claimed he's not very familar with the Forrester's company and Nicole stated she'd give him pointers. Ridge questioned why Nicole was here but she handed him her application and apologized for acting like a bigshot and explained she'd like to stay at Forrester. Nicole also stuck up for Zende stating he might not know business well but he's a decent guy who is willing to learn. Ridge gave them all the internship. Ridge sent love to his mom when Nicole noticed they must know each other. Ridge stated Zende's mother, Kristen, is his sister, making Zende his nephew. Nicole was amazed Zende didn't tell her he's a Forrester. At the same time, Zende never knew Nicole is Maya's little sister. They continued talking about their families and how they got here. They both agreed they're still looking for the right person. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:African American characters Category:Current characters Category:Avant family Category:2015